whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Skemp
) }} Ethan's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Contributions * 1995: Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Material * 2002/October 28: * 2000/August 7: * 2000/January 3: * 1998/September: * 1997/August 1: * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook Author * 2004/June: '' * ''1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/July: (werecreatures) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/May: * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *''1998/February'': *''1997/May'': *''2000/June 12: *1997: *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition' *2000/August 7: *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East' *2000/February'': (Tellus Enterprises) *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf Storytellers Companion *''2000/December 11: *Werewolf: The Wild West's 'Ghost Towns' *1997: *World of Darkness' 'Blood-Dimmed Tides' *1996/July'': *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Masquers *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Guide * 1996/February 1: Based on the Work of * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Concept and Design * 2009/August 13: * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) *''2004/August 21: *Werewolf: The Forsaken's 'Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook' *1997: Design * ''1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Developer * 2009/August 13: * 2009/January 21: * 2008/August 14: * 2008/June 11: * 2008/February 6: * 2007/May 30: *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *''2004/February 2: *2003/December 1: *2003/June 2: * 2003/May: * ''2003/May 12: '' * ''2002/April: '' *2003/March 3: * ''2002/November 25: ''WTA: [[Tribebook: Shadow Lords|'Tribebook: Shadow Lords']] *2002/October 28:'' *''2001/September 4: WTA: ''Tribebook: Black Furies *''2001/May 28: *2001/April 2: *2001/April 2:'' WTA: Rokea *''2001: Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Werewolf Storytellers Companion' *2000/December 11: * ''2000/June 12: '' * ''2000/February: *''1999:'' WTA: Rage Across the Heavens *''1998/June 25: *''1998: WTA: Gurahl *''1998:'' WTA: Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East *''1997: *1996/July'': *''1996/March'': VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook *''1995: WTA: 'Shadow Lords Tribebook' *World of Darkness' 'Blood-Dimmed Tides' *World of Darkness' 'Midnight Circus' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Hierarchy' *1995/June'': Editor * 1995: * Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori Mention * 2011/November 8: * 2011/October 25: Original Concept and Design * 2004/June: '' Playtester * ''1996/February 1: Special Thanks * 2001/February 5: : Ethan "Eliot Ness" Skemp, for shutting down the racket before it reached its insidious bloom. * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book: Ethan "Greenhorn" Skemp, for getting trampled in the Wild West. * 1997/February: MTAs: Dreamspeakers Tradition Book: Ethan "Dr. Woof" Skemp, for his perspective on the sex lives of the dead and (un)buried. * 1997: MTAs: Technocracy: Syndicate: Ethan "Tornado Kick" Skemp, for heading east — far east — with Marauder Girl. * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds: Ethan "Ringmaster" Skemp, for surfing the Atrocity Wave. * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Ethan "Craving Sweet Oblivion" Skemp, for getting his ass beat by the Big Book. * 1996: : Ethan "Silent Strider" Skemp, for having the author sneak out the back door. * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers: Ethan "Dark Dungeons" Skemp, for experiencing Dark Ages torture firsthand. * 1996: '' 'Ethan "Rawhide" Skemp, for rollin', rollin', rollin' down to Garou Gulch. * 1995: : '''Ethan "Living Room" Skemp, for hosting the daily developers' lounge. * 1995: ''VTM: 'Giovanni Chronicles I: The Last Supper: Ethan "Comma Man" Skemp, for knowing what makes any book better.''' Skemp, Ethan Skemp, Ethan Skemp, Ethan Skemp, Ethan Skemp, Ethan Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters creators Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade creators